His is the Song of Ice and Fire
by Aemon The DragonKnight
Summary: Jugram Snow, born as Rhaenar Targaryen, is the eldest son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, elder brother of Jon or Aegon. Raised as the bastard of Eddard Stark. Destined to doom, only the black-haired princess, Lyarra Baratheon can save him. OC (Lyarra) / Robb. OC (Jugram) / Cersei. In the long run, Domeric / Sansa, Jon / Daenerys, OC / OC. English is not my mother tongue
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, welcome to my Fic which is basically what would have happened if? Cersei and Robert had a daughter and if Rhaegar and Lyanna had another son, this is going to be a magical adventure (although not at the level of saying that he is a harry potter, without encouraging to offend that great saga) as a policy, with reference to things from the books, it will begin as an OC X Robb and OC X Cersei until both grow up. It is my first fic if if I have errors or I have any advice you have to help me improve this story, I would appreciate it if you left it in a comment / Review.**

**With nothing more to say enjoy :D**

**I'm sorry if something is badly translated but English is not my first language**

* * *

It was spring.

Jugram Snow could tell, from the leaves of the trees.

The castle made it familiar, but it seemed to be under construction.

In the courtyard of the castle there was a man, dressed entirely in black, the man was on his back so Jugram could not see the face of the man, but if he could see his long platinum-blonde hair that was tied in a braid that reached him until the hip.

Because of his black robes, Jugram's first thought of the man was that he belonged to the night's guard.

But those thoughts remained in the background when a young man between fifteen and sixteen approached the man. The young man had dark brown hair, gray eyes and an elongated face.

'A Stark?' Jugram wondered.

The young man with dark brown hair carried a tray of snacks in his hands.

"I served some tea," the young man declared as he approached the man with platinum blonde hair.

"Ahh. Thank you." The man spoke, Jugram could tell he had a lump in his arms, a baby.

" Wow, sleep soundly," said the young man surprised to see that he drinks in the arms of the man was asleep. "Sorry, my wife fell asleep too," continued the young man.

"Really, I'm really sorry. " The young man apologized with a smile. "You are a visitor, but I made you take care of my son" The young man with dark hair continued while sitting next to the man.

"Don't worry about it." I dismiss the platinum-haired man who needs to apologize for the young man. "She is probably tired. Giving birth to a child and raising him is hard work." The man declared as he handed the baby to the young man.

The man's hand went to the cup with tea. "After I finish drinking this, I will leave" The man revealed as he drank the cup. "I can't keep eating free meals like this"

"Oh no! I owe you my life", the young man confessed. " Not only did you save me from that ice creature, but you also took the trouble to raise me and give me these lands."

'Ice creatures? Will the others be? ' Jugram wondered mentally with some skepticism.

The man did not answer, just took a sip of his tea. "…well then. At least tell me your story for future generations" asked the young man interested in the history of man.

"It is not necessary" the man spoke.

"But ... it must be difficult since you don't have a successor on hand, " declared the young man. "It may be impossible for me, I'm just a simple King and that the best thing he can do is build things, but someday someone will do it ..." The young man continued.

"It is not necessary," repeated the man.

"Brandon" The man turned to see the young man and Jugram could see the man's face completely. The man has eyes that looked like a pair of jewels, his eyes were a violet amethyst of a dark hue. Another important thing were his pupils were sharp like those of a cat, but Jugram remembered more those of a dragon because of the illustrations of the books that talked about dragons.

But what most surprised that he had Jugram what s it's eyes that man, the only serious difference pupil. But of everything else they were identical.

Another important feature in man was a mark on the top of his forehead that resembled light red flames.

'Like that of R'hllor's slaves, ' thought Jugram, who had heard that R'hllor's slaves tattooed flames on their cheeks and on their foreheads, but this man was different. The man's mark was on the upper left of his forehead.

Two other things of interest of the man were the first earrings in the form of the sun with a ruby in the center and the second a necklace with the symbol of a wolf that Jugram became familiar.

"Your descendants will always find their way to the same place. Even if times have changed, even if they have taken different paths up to that point, they will always go to the same place," declared the man with platinum blond hair. Jugram could not understand the meaning of the words of the man and had the feeling that he would not do so in the short term.

"You seem to see me as a kind of special man, but that's not true," said the man. "I could not protect a single thing that was precious to me. I could not achieve what I was supposed to achieve in life" Man continued.

"I am a worthless man" The man finished and then began to walk towards the castle door.

But he stopped and turned to see him identified as Brandon.

" Brandon " call the man making Brandon saw it. "You must always remember these words, they will warn you and your descendants of the imminent danger"

" The Winter is Coming " were the words of the man and then continue on his way.

The dream is over and Jugram came back to reality.

Tears fell down her cheeks.

He didn't understand their meaning, but strange as it seemed he felt sad.

Jugram turned to see the other bed to see that his younger twin brother, Jon Snow was still asleep. Then he realized that it was earlier than normal.

Sighing tiredly before lying back in his bed and trying to reconcile the dream, he still had some time to continue dreaming.

* * *

Bran shot an arrow, but did not hit the target. Bran stomped the floor frustrated.

Jon Snow, s approached Bran and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Keep going. Father is watching." Jon revealed as he and Bran turned to see two figures watching him, one was Lord Eddard Stark. "And your Mother" Jon continued to realize the presence of a beautiful woman with brown hair, blue eyes, high cheekbones. Lady Catelyn Stark the wife of Eddard Stark.

Both parents looked at Bran a smile. Bran gave them a weak smile and nodded, prepared an arrow from his quiver and shot again.

But without a positive result, he failed again.

Robb, Jon and even Rickon laughed at Bran for the failed shot. Bran simply lowered his head for his failure.

"And who of you hit the target with eight years?" With those words of Lord Eddard Stark, the laughter ceased. "Keep practicing Bran" Support Eddard Bran. "Continue" concluded Ned.

Jugram, the only one of Brandon's brothers who didn't laugh at him, bent down to be at the same height as Brandon.

"Come on Bran, don't be discouraged. They can make fun of them, but their first shots were even worse than yours." Jugram revealed with a smile.

"Seriously?" Bran asked quietly.

"Yes, Robb laughs at you, but his first five shots were closer to the castle gate than the target," Jugram replied with a small laugh as he remembered Robb's first shots.

Bran felt the corners of his lips rise slightly.

"And the Jon, his first three shots didn't even reach the middle of the road," said Jugram, causing Bran to gradually regain his self-confidence.

"And yours?" Bran asked interested.

Jugram raised an eyebrow and showed a small smile.

" ¿ My first ten shots? we didn't even find the arrows that day" confessed Jugram while laughing at that shameful memory.

Even Bran let out a small laugh.

Jugram took out an arrow from Bran's quiver. "And believe me that you miss something like an arrow gives a lot to think about the skill of the shooter," Jugram said as he watched the arrow he pulled from the quiver. "But you know something, continue practicing day after day, until my ability improves. Our Father once told me that perseverance is a virtue of wise men." Jugram continued as he put his left hand on Bran's shoulder.

"I am sure that you will beat us in archery, you will be even better than Theon who is possibly the best archer of all Winterfell, " said Jugram. "But you must practice and believe in yourself. You can do it?" Jugram asked as he extended the arrow to Bran.

Bran nodded and took the arrow from Jugram's hand.

"Don't think too much, Bran," Jon spoke.

Bran prepared to shoot.

"Relax your arm," Robb advised.

And an arrow hit the center of the target.

But it wasn't Bran's arrow.

Everyone turned in surprise towards the direction from which the arrow came only to meet a girl of an age similar to Bran's, the girl has dark brown hair, elongated face and gray eyes. She was Bran's older sister, Arya Stark.

Arya made a mocking bow towards Bran. Robb, Jon and even Jugram couldn't resist the urge to laugh when Bran went after Arya.

The Stark family is happy.

* * *

Robb, Jugram, Jon and Bran were ordered by their Father to prepare to go with him to deal with a deserter of the night's watch.

When they arrived at the execution site, it was full of Stark house guards, everything was ready to execute the deserter.

Robb was the one who was closest to his Father as his heir, behind him was Brandon who could tell he was nervous, behind Bran was Jugram and Jon.

Jugram looked skeptically like everyone else at the defector, who always repeated the same words.

"I saw the white walkers" They were the words of the deserter.

When he was finally taken to where Lord Eddard Stark was, the defector knew instantly that he had to say his last words.

"I know I broke my oath ... and that I am a deserter" The deserter began. "I must have returned to the Wall, and warned them, but… I saw what I saw. I saw the white walkers." The deserter continued. "The people have to know. If you can let my family know… Tell him, I was not a coward. Tell him I'm sorry." The deserter finished with his last words.

Ned Stark looked at the deserter for a moment, then nodded to his men who put the deserter on his knees.

While Ned drew ice from his pod, Jon approached Bran.

"In the name of Robert, from the Baratheon house, the first of his name ..." Eddard began.

"Don't take your eyes off," Jon declared to Bran.

"King of Andals and the first men ..." Eddard continued.

"He will know," Jon continued.

"Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and protector of the Kingdom ... Me, Eddard of the Stark house ... Lord of Winterfell and guardian of the North ... I sentence you to die" Eddard finished and then prepared to swing his sword to cut the head of the deserter of a simple cut.

Jugram noticed that Brandon grimaced at the death of the deserter.

"You did well" I congratulate Jon to Bran and then walk away. Jugram approached Bran and patted him comfortably on the back and then followed Jon.

* * *

Jugram rode his horse back to Winterfell.

"Juice" Jugram turned to see who called him, a young man older than him, has black hair and pale eyes, like two white moons. Domeric Bolton the heir of the Bolton house and ward of the Stark house.

"What happened? Dom" asked Curious Jugram.

"You're good?" Domeric question with some concern.

"What do you mean?" Jugram answered with a question, he knew what Domeric was referring to, but he wanted to avoid the conversation. Jugram had realized a couple of things about the dream he had this morning.

"You don't look like you… Jon has noticed that something affects you, something has you thinking. Before we left Winterfell, you kept seeing a place near the castle door as if you were seeing something. Even your Father notices that there is something wrong." Domeric declared. Jugram narrowed his eyes, which Domeric noticed.

"Maybe I was seeing something," Jugram said neutrally.

Domeric frowned. "Juice, there was nothing where you were looking," commented Domeric as he looked at Jugram knowing that now he did hide something.

But suddenly everything stopped, they had found something on the way back. Jugram dismounted to see what was going on there but before Domeric took him by the shoulder.

"Jugo, I'm your friend, if something happens to you tell me can" speak Domeric, Jugram turned to him and showed a small smile.

"Thank you, but I already told you, nothing happens to me," said Jugram with a small smile. I knew Domeric would not believe him but would not continue insisting on the subject.

Jugram walked among his Father's men to see that what stopped the return to Winterfell had been a dead deer.

"What is that?" Jon asked as his Father Eddard passed by to approach the deer's body.

"A mountain lion?" Theon Greyjoy question. Theon is a young brunette with brown hair.

"There are no mountain lions in these forests," Eddard replied as he looked at the ground to realize some traces he began to follow, followed by all his men.

What they saw was a corpse of a direwolf with some puppies.

"It's a monster," Theon declared.

"It's a direwolf" Ned confessed and then exchange a look with Ser Rodrik Cassel. "Old beast" He continued as he plucked a deer antler that had stuck the direwolf.

"There are no worms south of the Wall," Robb spoke slightly surprised.

"Now there are five," Jon said as he took one of the puppies and turned to see Bran. "Do you want to hold them?" Jon asked Bran who nodded and Jon gave him the puppy.

"Where are you going?" Bran question with curiosity about the future of the puppies. "Your Mother is dead" Continuous.

"They don't belong here" I declare Ser Rodrik. Rodrik is a robust, wide man with white mustaches.

"The best thing is that they die" Ned decided while Theon did not lose a second and took out a dagger. "They will not survive without their mother," Ned continued.

"So is. Give it to me" Theon asked Bran as he removed the direwolf.

"Do not!" I exclaim Bran.

"Keep your sword" Robb ordered Theon.

"I take orders from your Father not from you," Theon replied sharply.

"Please, Father" begged Bran pleadingly.

"Sorry, Bran," Ned apologized to his son.

"Lord Stark ..." I call Jon calling the attention of Ned who turned to see him. "There are five puppies. One for each of the Stark. The orchard is the flagship of the Stark house," Jon continued.

"Lord Stark, they are destined to have them," Jugram declared respectfully.

Everyone turned to see Eddard in search of the final decision. Eddard turned to see his illegitimate children.

"And what about you? Don't they want a puppy?" Ned asked when he realized that Jon and Jugram had been excluded.

Jugram shook his head. "We are not Stark, we are Snow," Jugram answered for him and his younger brother knowing that the answer was going to be the same.

Ned thought a few moments before speaking. "You will train them yourself. You will feed them yourself. And if they die, you will bury them yourself," Ned decided.

Theon handed Bran the puppy, Robb under par to help get the pups out.

"And yours" Bran asked as he looked at his older half-brothers.

"I already say Juice, we are not Stark," Jon replied. "Go" Jon continued signaling Bran to continue.

When they were about to leave, Jugram heard something that made him stop, turned to see his twin brother who also seemed to hear him.

Jon returned to see where the sound came from.

"What is that?" Robb asked curiously.

Jon took out two more puppies, but these were different from the rest, both had white fur. Jon gave one to Jugram

Theon looked at this fun and spoke. "The strangers in the family. Those are your s brothers Snow "

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry if something is badly translated but English is not my first language**

**The appearances are from the books, that of Jon, Robb and Jugram I leave for the next chapter.**

**Ages:**

**Eddard: 35**

**Catelyn: 34**

**Domeric and Theon: 18**

**Robb, Jugram and Jon: 15**

**Bran: 8**

**Arya: 9**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notice: English is not my first language**

* * *

_Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, Prince of Rocadragón and heir to the Seven Kingdoms suppressed his desire to sigh._

_He walked through the forest of the gods, Harrenhal looking for the mysterious masked knight who had participated in the fair._

_His Father, King Aerys II, had not liked the knight and therefore called him a traitor and sent men to find him among them his son and heir Rhaegar._

_This tournament was supposed to be for Rhaegar to meet with great Lords and discuss a solution to his Father's madness, but the spider let his Father know that and therefore the King had decided to come to the tournament when he had been years without exit the Red Keep._

_Sometimes things don't go as planned._

_He stopped when he saw footsteps on the lawn, and the Prince decided to follow them._

_Being at the end of the footsteps, Rhaegar decided to hide to see who was the owner of the footsteps._

_What he saw surprised him._

_A young woman younger than him, with long brown hair, thin, long face and gray eyes. The young woman was dressed in armor that was trying to take off her mind in a hurry, Rhaegar recognized the armor, the same as the mysterious knight._

_Was this young lady the mysterious gentleman? Rhaegar was surprised he had never seen women like that._

_Rhaegar managed to recognize the young lady, Lady Lyanna Stark, the only daughter of Lord Rickard Stark and the fiancée of Rhaegar's cousin, Robert Baratheon._

_The Prince felt some pity for the young woman, he had heard rumors of how his cousin was if the rumors were true Robert would never be faithful or stay in the same bed as her._

_Rhaegar walked towards her, the sound of his footsteps alerting Lyanna tensed and turned to see him on his face the emotion that dominated was surprise._

_"Prince," she said surprised._

_Always at this time, women were shrinking, getting nervous and blushing, the Prince was not stupid knew that it was because he was considered possibly the most handsome man in the seven kingdoms._

_As not, tall, handsome, attractive, a great knight, rider and musician with long blond hair and eyes deep purple dark, and besides all that the Crown Prince was said that only Daemon Blackfyre pod r ed rival Rhaegar in term of beauty._

_Although Rhaegar always considered things like beauty as trivial he was always more interested in concentrating on the prophecies he had read fulfilled._

_But Lyanna didn't shrink, or get nervous, or blush. Before the Prince's gaze she straightened, stood firm and showed her a challenging look. "What's up, surprised that a woman can use a sword?" I declare Lyanna challenging._

_The Prince raised an eyebrow as a sign of surprise, he certainly hadn't expected that._

_The sun illuminated Lyanna, and Rhaegar could see how beautiful she was._

_Lyanna was not fixed, she was even disheveled but even so she was more beautiful than Rhaegar's wife, Princess Elia Martell._

_Both were very different, Elia is beautiful in a delicate and subtle way. But Lyanna she was a wild beauty, she was beautiful without needing to be fixed._

_The Prince wondered how beautiful it would be if it were fixed, perhaps it would be as beautiful as Lady Cersei Lannister who was said to be the most beautiful maiden of the seven kingdoms. Certainly his Cousin Robert was someone lucky._

_"I have a question for you, Lady Lyanna," Rhaegar spoke, staring at Lyanna. "Why did he do all this? For glory? Rhaegar asked with genuine interest._

_"Glory? I didn't do this because of that stupidity" Lyanna replied as she frowned. "I did it to defend the honor of my Father's vassal," the young Stark confessed._

_Rhaegar looked at her curiously. "The vassal of your Father? What happened?" I question the Prince._

"_Some squires of the houses. Frey, Haigh and Blount intimidated him and made fun of him" Lyanna replied. "If gentlemen don't teach their squires values, someone should do it," Lyanna declared fiercely._

_Rhaegar looked at her, she is beautiful, fierce, a great rider and someone who would not endure anything like annoying someone innocent. She is certainly a great woman._

_The Prince smiled, but it was not a melancholic smile as usual was a cheerful, but then formed a small grin on his face._

_He knew what his Father King Aerys would do to him, the King can do two things to him, make fun of her in front of the whole world for not being "feminine" or burn her in her madness or both._

_Someone like her should not suffer such a thing, she took the spear when no one else did it, and did it to defend an honor that was not even her own. Rhaegar didn't know if all the northern women were like that, but he certainly had one thing clear. Lyanna was a unique woman_

_Rhaegar made a decision, sighed and approached Lyanna who saw him with suspicion._

_"I won't hurt you," the Prince confessed, realizing Lyanna's suspicious look. "Many men are looking for you, you must take off this armor, no one will suspect you" Rhaegar continued when he got close enough to help Lyanna take off the armor._

_Lyanna was surprised. "Thank you, Prince," the young Stark thanked with a small smile._

_"Please call me Rhaegar"_

* * *

Lord Eddard Stark dismounted his horse and left hand s of one of his men to take charge of guiding the stables.

Without wasting a moment, Ned went to where his three oldest children were.

"Jugram, to my site" Ned ordered to then head towards his site.

"Yes, Father," Jugram said as he followed him to his site.

They both walked through the halls of Winterfell, Eddard knew Jugram, he was his son knew that something was bothering him, from early on Jugram had been thoughtful and although Ned knew, Jugram had tried to hide him, Eddard had raised Jugram and knew when It bothered.

Upon arriving at his site Eddard sat down while Jugram stood firm waiting for his Father to tell him.

'He looks like them' Ned thought as he watched Jugram, he knew that Jugram was not his son, he was actually his sister's son and Prince Rhaegar just like Jon, Jugram had a perfect combination of the features of his Mother Lyanna the sister of Ned and his Father Prince Rhaegar, although the latter's features surpass those of Lyanna.

Although Ned was concerned that Jugram could be recognized as Rhaegar's son because of the resemblance of both, Lyanna's features helped a little to make it difficult for people to recognize Rhaegar and Jugram's resemblance, the second important factor and the one that The most influential was the time that had passed since Rhaegar's death, the Prince had died fourteen years ago, no one could remember his face in detail, even those closest to the Prince would find it hard to recognize him.

Perhaps a stroke of luck had been the fact that Robert after hearing about Lyanna's death had burned all the paintings where Rhaegar was, that certainly had helped.

_"Promise me Ned." _Her sister's voice echoed in her mind as a reminder of the oath she had made to Lyanna many years ago. He promised that he would protect Jugram and Jon from Robert. And although at first he did it for the promise, it didn't take long to take care of his sister's children, how not to do it?

He saw them grow with their own children, saw them train with Robb, saw them study with their children, comforted them when they were afraid, heard their first words and was there for them at all times.

Maybe Rhaegar and Lyanna were the Blood Fathers of Jugram and Jon, maybe they were bloodily their nephews. But he has always considered himself their Father, loves them as his own children and will protect them as his own children even if he must give his life for them.

"You've been strange today, son" Ned commented as he watched Jugram carefully.

Jugram on the other hand formed a small awkward grimace. "Nothing happens to me, Father" said Jugram with the grimace still present.

"Jugram" Ned spoke as he looked at his son with a frown.

His son sighed tiredly and then spoke. "It was just a dream, it's nothing important." Jugram dismissed his Father's concerns.

Ned narrowed his eyes. "How was your dream?" Ned asked interested.

"I was here in Winterfell, but it was different as if it was barely being built, there was a young man, a Stark because of his features, and there was also a man with long platinum blonde hair and identical eyes to mine, he was dressed completely black, my first Thought upon seeing him was that he was a night watchman, the man seemed to have a relationship with the young Stark, the Stark said the man had raised him. I also think they talked about the others, and the man had a necklace identical to yours Father" Jugram replied as he remembered his dream.

Ned grabbed his collar, a necklace with the symbol of a wolf.

"Identical to this one?" Ned question, Jugram nodded. "And what happened next in your dream?" Continuous Ned.

"The man told him that he should always remember the motto of your house, "The Winter is Coming"" replied Jugram. "Then I woke up crying before dawn, I don't know why, but the man caused me a feeling of sadness" The young man continued.

"Only sadness?" Ned asked as he looked at his son with interest.

"No, now that you say it ... there was something else, it seemed to me... familiar, as if I had already seen it somewhere," Jugram replied thoughtfully.

"I see," Ned commented, his gray eyes were thoughtful.

'Had the dream before dawn, could it be that the deserter and the dream are related?' Ned thought as he rubbed his chin.

_"The magic of ice and fire must be in constant balance." That phrase Ned came to mind. This was something serious, Ned knew._

Ned got up and approached his son put a hand on his shoulder. Their eyes clashed. Ned's eyes were serious. "Jugram if you dream again of the man with platinum blonde hair I want you to tell me immediately, no matter if I'm asleep, I want you to let me know," Ned said seriously.

Jugram seemed somewhat surprised, but nodded not very convinced. "You understand me?" Ned asked in a serious tone.

"Yes, Father," Jugram replied as he looked at Eddard somewhat surprised by the seriousness he had put into his words.

"Well ... you can go now" Ned commented as he walked to his chair.

Jugram nodded, bowed slightly and left as fast as he could.

Eddard ran his hand over his face, then sighed, leaned back in his chair and massaged his neck tiredly.

He knew clearly, the days of tranquility were over.

* * *

The hand of the King, Jon Arryn had died and King Robert came along with the royal court to Winterfell.

It was clear to Jugram that he wanted the King, he had not named a hand since Jon Arryn's death and now he came so far north, he could only ask for one thing.

Because King Robert would arrive in the next few days, Lady Catelyn Stark had sent everyone to be presentable for the King and Queen.

That's why the young people were shaving.

Robb was finishing being shaved when Jon spoke.

"Why does your Mother insist that we groom ourselves?" Asked the youngest of the Snow brothers.

"It must be for the Queen. I heard it's very elegant" Theon Greyjoy replied.

"They say she is the most beautiful woman in all Westeros and that her daughter Princess Lyarra is the most beautiful maiden" commented Domeric.

"I thought it was Margaery Tyrell" the Greyjoy confessed.

" I heard that the Prince is the typical royal scumbag" Robb spoke while the hairdresser gave the last details.

"Think of all the southerners who fornicate for being a real scumbag" Theon declared with a slight smile.

Robb had just finished shaving and got up from his seat. "Go, Tommy. Scratch it well" said Firstborn Stark as he slapped his half-brother Jon on the back. "He hasn't met a girl he likes more than his hair," I joke Robb.

Everyone laughed while Jon began to shave. "I thought Jugo was the one who liked his hair the most," Jon commented as he grimaced when they started shaving.

"Well that's true, but your brother has been with a woman," Theon spoke.

"Juice also loves his hair more than all Westeros united," Robb said with a small laugh that was followed by everyone except Jugram.

"Envy" I declare Jugram in a sarcastic tone with a small smile. Jugram had been the first of all to be shaved, because it was the one that took the longest time. "It is not my fault that my hair is the easiest to notice when it is dirty" Continuous Jugram.

While Jon finished being shaved, everyone kept exchanging jokes as friends and brothers, without any of the five friends knowing that things were about to change.

* * *

Princess Lyarra Baratheon suppressed a growl.

Because she had to go in a carriage with her Mother and her younger brothers. Why couldn't he go with his Father on horseback? Riding beside him like his daughter, just like his younger brother Joffrey was doing.

All only because his Father wanted him to be seen as a true Princess for whom he would be his fiancé the Firstborn of Lord Eddard Stark, Robb Stark.

When Lyarra learned that her Father was going to commit her, she had become enraged with him, she remembered when she was a child that her beloved Father told her that she was his deer and that when he grew up he could marry the man he wanted. Where were those words? Now here he was heading north to engage with a young man he didn't want.

"Mother, can I meet him?" I ask a beautiful girl with golden curls and emerald eyes and full lips. Lyarra's younger sister. Princess Myrcella Baratheon

Lyarra saw this with curiosity, who did her sister want to meet?

"I don't know," replied a surprisingly beautiful woman who looked like a more adult version of Myrcella. The woman is tall with light skin, golden hair and emerald green eyes and a slender, graceful and elegant figure. This beautiful woman is the Queen and mother of the princes, Cersei Lannister.

Myrcella's face was sad, which Cersei noticed instantly. "But I am sure that if I ask your Father he will let you meet the bastard, who will be honored to meet a Princess as beautiful as you." Cersei spoke quickly with a smile to see how Myrcella's face was glad.

"What are you talking about?" Lyarra question with interest.

"Of the miracle child" I answer a plump boy with very light and curly blond hair and emerald eyes, the youngest of King Robert's children and Queen Cersei. Prince Tommen Baratheon.

"The miracle child?" Lyarra asked confused.

"Lya, haven't you heard about the story of the miracle child?" Myrcella couldn't help but sound surprised.

"Is it bad that I don't know?" Lyarra questioned while raising an eyebrow.

"It's a very famous story, many bards sing about it. It is about one of Lord Eddard Stark's bastard children. Jugram, I think it's called." Myrcella replied, Lyarra waved her hand to continue the story.

"Jugram Snow is the name of the young man, is the second son of Lord Stark and his first illegitimate son, the story tells that the boy was very different from his brothers, while his brothers were interested in children's games, he first thing Interested was the books reading at an earlier age than any of his brothers, the Master of Winterfell was delighted with his talent, a unique talent called him, but there was a problem and the boy believed he was dumb because he never said a word When his brothers played or trained with the sword, he just watched in silence as if trying to decipher what they were doing. But one day that changed, while his brothers trained in the courtyard the young man said his first words fluently, which most consider a miracle because they were convinced he was dumb" Myrcella Count with great admiration for history.

"And that's it?" Lyarra asked something disappointed, is that why it is considered something special?

But Myrcella shook her head. "The story is not over yet," Myrcella confessed.

"Jugram suffered an accident later in the forest of the gods, the accident left him in bed for several weeks and then suffered from a fatal illness, the master said that even if he recovered he would not move his limbs again, but the boy did not recover it only got worse, to the point that all people already considered him dead, even the Master of Winterfell said one night that he would be the last of the boy and that he had no salvation but first of all the boy recovered from his illness and not only that but he was also able to walk something that the Master considered impossible, everyone says it was a miracle that the boy can live today ... in the north they say that the boy has the favor of the ancient gods while in the south , they say the boy was saved by the seven "Myrcella finished telling the story to his older sister.

'Interesting' Lyarra thought, but she was somewhat skeptical about the whole story, some things might be true, but she didn't think it was all true. In his experience, he knew that people could exaggerate stories.

The carriage stopped. That just meant one thing and they had already arrived. Lyarra adjusted her dress, her dress was beautiful red with golden details like her mother's house.

First Tommen got off, then Myrcella got off and then Lyarra got off and finally Queen Cersei got off.

Lyarra saw that his Father, King Robert Baratheon, was talking to a man with long dark brown hair, gray eyes, an elongated face and a short beard full of gray hair. Lyarra quickly knew that he is Lord Eddard Stark.

Lyarra's gaze went to the young man next to Lord Stark. Lyarra knew that the young man she saw was the son of Lord Eddard Stark, Robb Stark is the young man's name and is at most a year older than her. Robb is a young man with light skin, robust build, blue eyes, thick reddish brown hair.

'He's smaller than me,' Lyarra thought as she made a little grimace.

Lyarra would admit it, Robb is handsome, but he would not consider it beautiful, she had lived in the court of King's Landing where hundreds of gentlemen went especially with her Father who loved to do tournaments, and Robb compared to someone like his Uncle Renly, his Uncle Jaime or Ser Loras Tyrell was a simple kid.

Although for her the physicist mattered that he was handsome enough, but what really mattered to her is what kind of person she was, if she married only by attractiveness she would marry Ser Loras.

Next to Robb was a beautiful young woman with high cheekbones, blue eyes lived much like Robb's and thick brown hair, because of the place where the girl was standing, Lyarra knew she was a daughter of Lord Eddard, which He didn't like it because she was dreamingly seeing the young man next to Lyarra.

Lyarra saw the young man next to his younger brother, the second son of King Robert and Queen Cersei, the first man they had and therefore the heir to the iron throne. The young man's name is Joffrey, Joffrey is a year younger than Lyarra, but he was slightly taller than her, his brother is very different from her. Joffrey is handsome, he has curly blond hair, dark green eyes and full lips. Lyarra unlike Joffrey has jet black hair like her Father and aqua blue eyes.

'Poor thing' Lyarra thought with a grimace, she knew that Joffrey is not the only thing he would call a good boy.

The princess looked back to where the Stark family was, but there was something behind the family that caught her attention, beautiful jewels. He was right between Robb and his younger sister.

'They are not jewels; they are eyes' Lyarra realized. But they are so fascinating and bewitching that she couldn't take her eyes off them, they had a touch of melancholy in them and in turn they seemed disappointed in something, Lyarra saw that those eyes had their eyes on their Father.

Then those eyes connected his gaze with hers, and Lyarra could feel a blush on her cheeks. But he couldn't take his eyes off those violet eyes. They really looked like a pair of beautiful jewels.

Nothing could make her take her eyes off only her Father's voice brought her back to reality.

"Take me to the graves. I want to pay my respects" Robert ordered Lord Stark.

"We have traveled for a month, my love. The dead can wait" Cersei declared, but Robert ignored her.

"Ned" Robert called as he began to walk towards the crypts.

Lord Stark gave Cersei a look and then followed his King and friend.

'She wants to go to Lady Lyanna' Lyarra thought as she watched her father leave, she knew that her name came from the dead sister of Lord Eddard, although they had not given her the same name because it could be considered an insult, therefore her Father He put a similar one.

"Where is the gnome?" Lyarra heard a questioning voice, it came from a girl with an elongated face, dark brown hair and gray eyes, who was next to Robb's sister, therefore, she must be another daughter of the Stark house.

His Mother heard those words and addressed a tall, vigorous and handsome man, the man has golden blond curly hair and green eyes. Dressed in armor and a white cape, the man's name is Ser Jaime Lannister, Uncle of Lyarra and the twin brother of Queen Cersei, a member of the Royal Guard.

"Where is our brother?" Cersei asked about his tone, he deduced, he wasn't very happy. "Go and look for the little beast" Cersei ordered his twin.

Lyarra sighed, and looked back to where the Stark family was, unconsciously her gaze searched for those violet eyes that looked like a pair of gems.

But with the look he met, it was Robb's who would be his fiancé, he smiled at her and she smiled back. But after a few seconds both had to leave without being able to speak, both had to prepare for the party, there would be time to meet.

* * *

Lyarra wore a beautiful, green dress with golden details the colors of her Father's house.

The maids gave the last details in their hair and finished fixing the dress perfectly.

The Princess saw herself in the mirror, to make sure she was perfect for the party the Stark family would give for her family and to reveal the compromise between her and Robb.

He wore a headband that had been a gift from his father for his name day number fourteen. He also saw that his curves began to accentuate, it was said that when he grew up he would eclipse even his own Mother.

"Princess, everything is ready," declared one of her maids, the princess took a breath before leaving her room ready for the party.

He met the one who would escort her, and who would be her fiancé shortly. Robb looked very attractive dressed in the colors of his house, gray and white.

The young Stark approached the Princess and planted a soft kiss on his hand. "The Princess very beautiful, more beautiful than any maiden I have seen or will see" praise Robb with a smile.

Lyarra could feel the corners of her lips rise.

Robb extended his arm with his smile still present. "May l?"

Lyarra accepted Robb's arm. "It will be an honor to be escorted by you," Lyarra confessed.

"The honor is all mine, Princess," said Robb.

Both turned their gaze to the front prepared to enter the party.

Lyarra could already get an idea that tonight would be very long.

* * *

Jon Snow growled in frustration.

Was that, the fifth time his face tasted the earth?

His twin brother had defeated him again in a sword training duel. They had been fighting all night because they were not welcome at the party according to Lady Stark herself.

"Having some bastards can be an offense to the royal family" were the words that Lady Catelyn had said.

So what had been the stupidity of being presentable when the royal family was there if neither he nor his brother could be at the party.

So his brother and he decided to spend the night training with the sword, since they could not be at the party did not mean they were doing all night.

They had had several duels, but none Jon had been able to win, a few years ago his brother and he were similar in terms of skill with his sword, but his brother his older brother ended up overcoming it, and two years ago that the taste of victory Jon knew distant, sometimes he could beat him, but they were very rare occasions. Jon's Father praised his brother, saying that in everything he did, he excelled.

The only person who was now similar to his brother is Domeric, and the only one who could beat him was the young man who watched them amused.

Young was an age similar to that of Theon and Domeric being older than both, the young man is tall with jet black hair that reaches him to the sword, a red bandana that covers his forehead and crimson eyes. The young man's name is Lyonnel.

Jon suppressed a growl as he rose from the ground.

Once he was completely standing he was on guard ready for another duel, his brother saw him and also stood on guard.

Jon would normally have stopped and thought about an action plan, Ser Rodrik always told them that a battle is not only to drive the madman against your enemy, but that a battle not only wins the most skilled but also the most intelligent Also, in a matter of seconds you should look for the best action plan.

But Jon was too furious and frustrated and pounced wildly against his older twin brother.

Jugram in a simple movement easily disassembled. Jon grimaced as his brother's sword pointed at him.

"My defeat" I accept Jon reluctantly.

Jugram sighed tiredly. "We should leave it now" I speak Jugram by his tone you could see that he was tired.

"We can still continue," Jon said quickly.

"You're not fighting well, you let your emotions cloud your judgment during combat," said Jugram.

Jon was going to answer, but Lyonnel interrupted him. "Juice is right Jon, you let your anger and frustration cloud your judgment that makes Juice easier to beat you" were the words of Lyonnel.

His older twin brother put a hand on his shoulder. "Jon, I understand that you are furious and frustrated at not being able to be at the party, I understand better than anyone how you feel, but the fact that the royal family is at that party does not make it special" commented Jugram with a small smile, although sad.

"And you're right" I speak a familiar voice, Domeric left the party and approached them, throw a bag of coins Lyonnel.

"It's just as you said," Domeric said as he looked at Lyonnel, Jon saw this confused they seemed to have bet between them. "The most exciting part of the party was when they announced their commitments, everything went into a tailspin, the King began to kiss with the first shot he had at hand, the Queen gave him icy glances full of disapproval. The only ones who seemed to be having fun were Robb and Princess Lyarra until Theon took Robb to speak, the Queen even withdrew ... Just as Lyonnel predicted it would be" Counted Domeric summed up as the party had been.

Jugram saw Jon with a look that practically told him. "I told you"

A rider entered the castle, a man of the night's watch, but not just any man, the man has sharp features and gray-blue eyes. He is the younger brother of Eddard Stark and therefore Uncle of Jugram and Jon.

"They seem to be having a little party out here," Benjen commented with a smile.

Jon felt his anger fade when a smile appeared on his solemn face. While Benjen dismounted his horse, Jon dropped his sword and stepped forward to his brother to greet his Uncle.

"Uncle Benjen" Jon greeted with a smile as he approached his Uncle.

They both laughed before hugging each other.

"Uncle" He called Jugram with a happy smile, but in turn he looked melancholic and received a hug just like his brother's.

"Look at each other, as they have grown," Benjen declared happily. "Ride all day. I didn't want to leave you alone with the Lannister's" confessed his Uncle.

"Why aren't they at the party?" Benjen asked confused.

"Lady Stark thought we could insult the royal family to see the bastards among them," Jon replied.

Benjen seemed sad about that. "Well, you will always be welcome on the wall. No bastard has been rejected there." Benjen confessed, that gave Jon an idea.

"Take me with you when you come back" Jon commented.

"Jon..." Benjen started, but was interrupted by his nephew Jon.

"Our Father will let me go if you ask him, Jugram has been thinking about going even" Jon declared, the last part was supposed to be a secret between twins, but Jon wanted to use all the arguments he had in favor to go to the Night guard.

Jugram seemed hurt when he realized that his twin broke his promise about not saying anything he was thinking about whether to go with him to enlist in the Night's Watch.

The eyes turned to Jugram. He had always been against going to the Night's Watch and was also against his brother going, certainly thinking about going is something serious.

"Juice, have you thought about going to the wall?" Benjen asked in a serious voice.

Jugram could feel all eyes on him and in the end he just nodded.

Benjen seemed lost in thought as he thought what to say.

After a few seconds Benjen spoke. " The Wall is not going anywhere," began his Uncle. "You don't know what they would be giving up. We have no family. None of us will be parents." Benjen continued, but Jon interrupted him.

"I don't care about that," Jon confessed, Jugram on the other hand had a thoughtful expression.

"Maybe yes, if you knew what it means" Benjen commented when suddenly a laugh came from the party.

"It will be better if you enter. To rescue your Father from his guests" Benjen declared with a smile.

He put one of his hands on each of the shoulders of his two nephews. "We'll talk later," Benjen promised to then go to the party.

Jugram sighed and saw Domeric and Lyonnel and nodded they both took the signal and left quickly. Jugram turned his gaze to Jon.

Jon knew what a long talk would come. His brother was ready to speak, but a voice spoke first.

"Your Uncle is in the Night's Watch" It was not a question it was an affirmation from a dwarf, with chubby legs, a prominent forehead, uneven green and black eyes and a mixture of pale black and black.

"What are you doing back there?" Jon asked in a serious tone.

The dwarf in turn approached them.

"Preparing for a night with your family," replied the dwarf and then sipped his canteen. "I've always wanted to see the wall" The dwarf continued.

"You are Tyrion Lannister. The Queen's brother" I identify Jugram.

"My greatest achievement" Tyrion declared sarcastically. "And you are Ned Stark's bastards, aren't you?"

Jon was annoyed and walked away, Jugram meanwhile put on a serious face.

"I offended them? I'm sorry." Tyrion quickly apologized before Jon went too far. "However, they are the bastards," Tyrion said.

"Lord Eddard Stark is our Father" Jon spoke his tone completely neutral.

"And Lady Stark is not your Mother," Tyrion said. "What makes them, you bastards" The dwarf continued.

Jon looked away while Jugram remained silent.

Tyrion approached both. "Let me give you some advice, you bastards," he declared as he approached.

"Never forget what you are. The rest of the world will not. Use it as an armor… and it will never be used against you" Tyrion advised, then turned around and started walking towards the party.

"Simply put, take pride in being a bastard, if you are proud of who you are, it can never be used against you." Jugram spoke as he looked at Tyrion who looked back at him, in his uneven eyes there was a gleam of interest, but he did not speak. He just continued on his way.

"What the hell do you know what it is to be a bastard?" I question Jon.

Tyrion stopped and turned to see him. "All the dwarves are bastards in the eyes of their Father" Tyrion replied and then continued on his way.

Jugram watched Tyrion leave when he finally entered the party turned to see Jon, his gaze was disappointing, he certainly hadn't forgotten that Jon had said something he shouldn't have with his Uncle Benjen.

"I will not discuss what you said today, but we will speak it," said Jugram, certainly Tyrion's words had left him pensive.

After those words Jugram left a Jon alone in the training camp.

* * *

Robb turned out to be better than Princess Lyarra expected.

Throughout the party, he was someone gentlemanly, courteous, gallant, kind and funny. Lyarra could only describe Robb as a perfect heir.

The relationship for them began being uncomfortable and tense, not because of Robb but because of Lyarra herself.

But in a short time, she found herself smiling and laughing at Robb's jokes, enjoying the talk that the young Stark gave her, thanks to Robb she forgot about the party and got lost in her blue eyes as they chatted. Lyarra felt she could get to love him and live in the north no matter how gloomy and cold he was.

Until Theon Greyjoy interrupted them, at first Robb was annoyed with the Greyjoy, but soon they were both talking like brothers, and although Robb tried very hard so that Lyarra did not feel displaced from the conversation, he did not succeed.

And back to reality.

His Father was already drunk and to increase things more he was kissing with a maid which was clearly disrespectful to the Queen, but no one was going to tell him he was the King after all.

Lyarra loved her Father very much, she craved his attention and was proud of her, but that did not blind her. She couldn't cover the sun with a finger. She knew very well what her Father was, a drunk and womanizer.

Queen Cersei sent her icy glances full of disapproval to her husband, and continued like this for a few minutes until she got tired of being insulted in front of a noble house like the Stark house and left the party.

The Princess then decided to speak with Robb's younger sister, Sansa. It all started well, among mutual compliments, but it all declined when Sansa asked about Joffrey.

Lyarra was honest and told him that Joffrey and told him that his younger brother was not a good person. But Sansa had a blind confidence in Joffrey.

Sansa accused her of being jealous of her brother Joffrey for being the crown prince and the center of attention. Lyarra had never been interested in that, Joffrey could be the center of people's attention, even the heir, but he had never had his Father's attention as Lyarra had. The princess had much of her Father and began to argue, she would not remain silent in the face of such accusation.

But just before a scandal formed, Sansa's younger sister, Arya threw a piece of food at the dress. That was enough for Sansa to forget Lyarra.

Robb was sent by his Mother to take Arya and it was the perfect time for Lyarra, she took advantage of the fact that her fiancé had left with her and she also excused herself.

He went to his rooms and changed.

He took off his beautiful dress, and dressed like a boy so he could leave the castle without anyone noticing.

It also helped that almost everyone was more aware of the party than who entered or left the castle.

Upon leaving their rooms, I pass through the training yard where there was only one young man of the same age as Robb. He was similar to Robb's height, although slightly taller, the young man is handsome, but differently from Robb who is handsome in a cheerful way.

The young man is solemnly handsome, brown, has an elongated face, dark brown hair and gray eyes so dark they almost looked black. The young man looked angry and Lyarra felt sorry for him because he was only there training with the sword.

Lyarra quickly placed him as one of Lord Eddard Stark's bastards, the things that made him locate him as a son of Eddard was his physical resemblance to Lord Stark himself, and that he had also heard that Lord Stark's bastard children were an age similar to Robb's, it was because of this that she suspected he was one of the bastards. But she did not approach the young man because he seemed furious with himself and she did not want to interrupt him in his practice with the sword

He took his mount and left Winterfell, rode for minutes in search of a remote place, but not so much, that it was enough for anyone to go there.

I enter a forest that took him to a place that was simply beautiful in every way.

The site was surrounded by trees because it was in the middle of a forest, there was a small and beautiful lake that reflected the moonlight, the lake was surrounded by flowers among it the most abundant were winter roses. Simply the site was perfect.

Lyarra had been raised to be a perfect princess, and she was very good at it.

But

The princess unsheathed her sword and began training with her.

Lyarra grew up listening to the stories of his Father in his youth and of the good warrior he was. She admired him so much that he wanted to be like him, but being a woman they wouldn't leave her.

She communicated her wishes to her Father, the desire to want to be a great warrior just as he had done in her youth. And her father laughed amused, and the next day her Uncle Jaime and her sworn sword Ser Barristan Selmy were training her in secret. He received a unique treatment, which not many women were lucky to receive and less Princesses or Lady of high birth.

The sound of the grass being stepped on the alert, was put on guard and turned to see the place of providence of the noise.

There was a boy watching her, carrying a harp with him. But he looked surprised.

He could not see well, the boy because the darkness of the night made it difficult to see, he could notice his eyes with difficulty. Which were melancholic, but in turn there was surprise in them to see her train with the sword.

Perhaps the best or what any Lady would have done would be to ask and beg for the boy's silence.

But Lyarra had a lot of her Father in her, at the same time shrinking, asking and begging for the boy's silence. She stood up and remained urged and proud.

"What do you think, because I am a Princess, I cannot use a sword?" Lyarra asked defiantly and fiercely like a storm.

That seemed to surprise the young man more. And in those melancholic eyes there was a glow of interest.

The moonlight illuminated them both.

And Lyarra realized that the Young man's eyes were the same as he saw when he arrived at Winterfell, those captivating and bewitching eyes that looked like a pair of amethyst violet jewels of a dark hue. Lyarra realized that the young man was very different from Robb and kept a certain resemblance to the young man who saw training in Winterfell's yard, but in turn was very different.

The young man has pale skin, is slender and taller than her, has slightly delicate features, but not enough to confuse his gender, the hair reaches his shoulders. The young man's straight hair is very well taken care of, the Princess noted, her hair is between gold and silver, or as people commonly called her, platinum blonde. He has those fascinating eyes that looked like amethyst violet gems of a dark hue that have Lyarra captivated and in turn bewitched. And the young man was smiling at him.

None said anything, they just watched each other in silence, and in turn surprised.

Some things happen by chance and others are simply meant to happen...


End file.
